Everything
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: Neville&Luna. Oneshot. Set after Deathly Hallows. Set to Michael Buble's Everything which I do not own.


Everything 

The lyrics in italics are from Michael Buble's song "Everything" which I do not own. Please don't sue me. And I also don't own Neville or Luna while we're talking about things I don't own.

Edit: I seem to be having issues with my formatting. Sometimes the italics works and then there's an odd paragraphing moment too. Please bear with me as I try to sort this out. Sorry for the mess!

---------------------------------

_You're a falling star_

They always joked that she was from some other world but Neville knew that he was a falling star, a bright light in his days. 

_You're the get away car_

When he needed to get away from the many piles of paperwork on his desk, she was there with a cup of tea and a hand to pull him away from it all – if only for a few minutes. 

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

There was a line in the soil of his greenhouse out back, showing that when he reached it that it was time to go back inside the house. They both knew that if there wasn't a line he'd just continue on working well into the night. Neville knew that Luna wasn't in anyway trying to control him, she just liked sleeping next to her husband during the night. 

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day_

It was hot, so hot that Neville had rolled his pants legs to his knees, discarded his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Luna surprised him with a squirt of water from her wand, and in the end both of them were wet and laughing. 

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

It was hard being away from her for so long as she was away for two weeks searching for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Neville would have joined her but the towering pile of essays on his desk had other ideas for his two weeks in mind. While he worked, he glanced at the picture of them on his desk. Luna was waving while the photo version of Neville did nothing but watch her. 

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute_

There were footprints leading away from his greenhouse, a good deal smaller than his own. Inside were a new stand and a packet of seeds that had come from Egypt. When he asked Luna, she merely smiled, claimed she had nothing to do with it and asked if he wanted a scone. 

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

Arms came around to rest at his middle while her head leaned against his. "Time to quit for the night." Running a hand through his hair, Neville nodded, his eyes were getting blurry. He turned to follow her to their bedroom, noticing the smile that was on her lips.

Grinning in response that yes, it was indeed time to quit for the night.

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

"Sometimes I think a Wrackspurt got into your brain when you asked me to marry you."

The statement is met with a disbelieving stare from Neville. "You serious?"

"Well, yes. I am very strange and odd."

Neville merely kissed her on the lips, "Just sayin' that so I'll kiss you."

"Exactly."

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_

_Your every line, your every word, you're everything_

Breakfast. Tea. Lunch. Dinner. Bed. Morning. Half the time Neville thought he was living in a dream. Certainly it couldn't have been five years since they had married and yet, here they were side by side watering the large sunflower that was in the middle of his garden. Voldemort had been defeated nine years ago and an odd peace had fell over the world. Leaning against her he smiled, nothing really mattered to him as much as she did. No, not even his _Mimbus Mimbletonia_ but she didn't need to know that.

_You're a carousel_

"Like a carousel."

"A what?"

"One of those Muggle contraptions at fairs."

Silence.

"Where you ride the rabbit and all that."

"You…ride a …a rabbit?"

"Well, not a real one, Neville."

"But we're going to have flowers instead?"

"Yes. I think Alice would like it. Much better than a Nargle running around the top of her crib."

"True."

_You're a wishing well_

"Drop your penny in."

"Right now?"

"If you like."

Neville closed his eyes, putting a great deal of thought into his wish. When he opened them Luna had already dropped hers in.

"What was your wish?"

"If I tell it won't come true." Putting her hand in his, she smiled, "Although I wouldn't mind a new pair of Spectrespecs." 

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell_

She always rang the doorbell. She had a key but never used it, claiming that she liked to see his shining face greet her at the door. Never mind that he had to run down three flights of stairs, it was worth it. When Neville asked for the key back she shook her head, "I'll keep it. Just in case the doorbell is broken someday."

_You're a mystery_

There was a white circle among the blue wallpaper along the kitchen walls. Neville looked at it closely, "What is it?"

"A note-placer."

"A what?"

"Something so that if I get an idea I can put it there so I won't forget it."

Neville decided not to ask why she didn't just use a quill and ink.

When she went into his office to find the last month's edition of _The Quibbler_ that she had loaned him, she saw a circle on his wallpaper with the words "Have you hugged your Luna today?" inside it.

_You're from outer space_

The bag was opened as soon as they stepped foot in their living room. She ran upstairs to their bedroom and Neville was kept in the dark as to what she had bought and done until late that night. Turning onto his back he opened his eyes and there on the ceiling were hundreds of greenish stars.

"George gave me a discount." She whispered in his ear, "Said no one else wanted such a Muggle-type thing."

_You're every minute of my everyday_

2:17. The first time that they held hands.

3:45. The first time they danced.

12:32. The birth of their daughter, Alice.

5:23. The time that he asked her to marry him.

1:44. Ginny introduced Luna to everyone.

It seemed that there wasn't an hour on the clock that didn't have to do with Luna, and Neville loved that.

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

Neville's first thoughts were that he could now officially kiss Luna whenever he wanted to. And with the roar of the congregation cheering him on, he stopped them on their way back down the aisle to kiss her.

_Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through and you know that's what our love can do_

After so many years of caring and replanting, his _Mimbus_ was starting to die. The edges of it were beginning to turn brown and even though Neville tried every spell to cure it, covering it with blankets when the cold weather set in, nothing seemed to help. Luna was there all through it, gently returning the blanket's edge to cover an exposed part or refilling the watering can without needing to be asked. And when the plant had finally died, Neville admitted that he felt foolish for wanting to cry, Luna cried for him.

_You're every song, and I sing along_

The Christmas carols were sung, with a gusto that was somewhat more than what was necessary. Neville wondered if the neighbors could hear them and then shrugged it off. While he sang the correct words, Luna decided to make up her own and by the end of the last stanza Neville had been swept up into her own world, just like always.

_Cause you're my everything_

"Love you."

"Yes."

"Will you ever say it back?"

"Neville. You say it better than I ever could."

-The End

---------------------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! This story was not beta-ed so if any mistakes are found, I am asking for forgiveness. Thanks.


End file.
